hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Sayo
Sayo was a animated duelist and first duelist created by ShadowQrow. He is a purple stick figure with red eyes. Background Sayo was found at the shore by common folks, they had no idea what he was doing there and he has had amnesia ever since, he was covered from head to toe with scars and blood they thought that he was surely dead but as he opened his eyes they seeked out help for him, every since that day to the day he left their village they have been looking out for him as a child of their own, after Sayo left he has been trying to get stronger and stronger so whatever happened to him in the pas didn't happen again. He was training at the place they found him and discovered something shining in the water, it was a grey sword. Once he picked it up the sword started changing colors to his liking and making him be able to fly, teleport and retract his sword from long ways away. It has been 5 years since then... So after his fight against Larry, Sayo suffered a grave wound, but upod suffering that wound the Philosopher's Stone was activated and Shiro(His little sister) emerged to help him, upgrading the look of The Galatine and in dire situations Shiro will use (Sister's Strength) and give him great power since Shiro was far better than Sayo at combat even though she is younger. Since Sayo has only blurred memories of what happened in his past not much more is known about Sayo's little sister, for now... Weapon/Ability Philosopher's Stone There is a stone in Sayo's body which was created by Sayo's little sister Shiro. She resides in there as a spirit and allows Sayo to passively control his sword with 3 simple buffs, also in very dire situations Shiro can take over using the Stone's active power. Sister's Strength In dire situations his little sister Shiro can take control over Sayo through the Philosopher's Stone granting him great power. Galatine The sword reacts to the power of the stone. Passive Power * Blue: Gives him levitation buff, he can levitate objects around him but he can't move them around in the air but he can move himself and his sword in the air. (When Levitation Buff is used while Sister's Strength is active it let's her grow wings. Representing Flight.) * Orange: Gives him teleportation buff but his sword can teleport to its own area. (When Teleportation Buff is used while Sister's Strength is active it makes her skin lighter purple and makes the sclera of the eyes black. Representing Magic.) * Green: Gives him retraction buff, he can dash to his sword at insanely fast speed and his sword and other objects that he has touched can dash to him at insanely fast speed. (Other swords do not retract to him, The Galatine and the Stone don't allow it.) (When Retraction Buff is used while Sister's Strength is active it let's her grow Leopard's ears and tail. Representing Speed.) Personality Calm, Focused, a bit lazy, overall positive/happy even though he doesn't display it with expressions. Trivia * Sayo was Died in Purge VS Perthro, Leading Shureliya Joins Purge. Battles vs Lyndsey Dithrium & Arzon vs Ane, Tatsu, & Sock }} Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=13953&p=128890#p128890 Category:Duelist Category:Purple Category:ShadowQrow Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Animated Category:Purge